The First Kiss ( Another Filly Story )
by Zelda Wrede
Summary: Shining Armor is going out with Cadance. But there are some minor complications.
1. Part 1

The doorbell rang. Twilight was bouncing around singing

"Your going out with Cadance. Your going out with Cadance"

Shining armor was combing his hair in the mirror that hung on the wall in their living room. Twilight bounced to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Twi. Where is Shining?"

"Oh he's making himself look 'handsome'"

Cadance giggled and blushed. She was nervous.

"Oh hey Cadance, you look beautiful"

said Shining Armor as he combed his hair. He didn't notice Cadance walk in until it was to late.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself"

Shining Armor dropped his comb and turned around.

"Thank you"

he stuttered a moment and finally said

"Shall we go?"

Cadance Blushed again and S.A. lead her out. but before they could get into the carriage.

"WAIT!"

S.A. turned around to see his mother putting on her coat and dragging Twilight along.

"I was just called in to the hospital for an emergency, and your father wont be home till late could you take twi along?"

S.A. was stif.

'Great just great i'm going to take me little sister with me on my first date'

Cadance looked at him for a moment then said.

"We can give you a ride to the hospital, and drop Twilight off at Celestia's, I am sure she won't mind watching her for an hour or two."

His mother was relived and accepted her offer. Cadance was happy to talk to Twi on the trip, but for S.A. the trip was quite and uncomfortable. After they had dropped S.A. and Twi's Mother off the went straight to the castle. Cadance and twi went in but just as soon as they had gone in they came out. Both of them.

"Well, Celestia had to go to a cake making festival in another town, but she should be back in a little while."

S.A. was thinking

'Please let there be another fillysitter around'

S.A. said with a sigh

"for now i guess we can take twi with us"

Cadance smiled.

"then lets get going"

They got into the carriage and went to the lake. S.A's plan was to eat a picnic by the water and see where it was going to go from there. before he knew it they where there and laying out on the warm grass. Twi dipped her hooves into the water while Cadance and S.A. ate there picnic on the grass. they had just gotten into a good conversation when

"SHINING ARMOR!HELP!"


	2. Part 2

S.A. bolted from the picnic and rushed to twi's side. Twilight's hoove had been caught by seaweed and she couldn't get it free. S.A. helped her out of the seaweed, then walked her back to the picnic.

"what happened?"

asked Cadance as twi sat and rubbed her hoove.

"seaweed, I don't like the stuff"

Cadance laughed and pulled out a big pink cupcake.

"Will this make you feel better?"

Twi licked her lips and looked up at S.A.

"Will it?"

S.A. Nodded and sat down. The sun was going down and it was beginning to get dark. Cadance was packing the picnic up and putting everything away.

"why don't we go to the Waywild Hill? It has a great spot to see the Pony in the moon." suggested Twi as she got onto the carriage.

"Oh, I don't know Twi It Might be really really dark by then"

said Cadance in her Fillysitter voice.

"Yah and someone could get hurt, climbing the rocks."

S.A. chimed in.

"What about on top of the castle?"

asked Cadance with delight.

"YAY, the castle"

S.A. smiled

"Perfect, lets go"

Off they went to the castle. The moon was high in the sky. as soon as they got into the castle they ran into princess Celestia.

"Princess"

Bowed S.A. and Twi as they meet her.

"Oh, Hey we where just about to go to the high tower to see the mare in the moon care to join us?"

asked Cadance.

"Oh, No thank you. But if you wish i can care for this little filly for a moment or two."

Twi Jumped with joy.

"Can I Shining? Can I?"

S.A. was shocked it was all too perfect.

"Sure Twilight, Thank you, Princess"

Celestia Smiled and took Twi by the hoove. Cadance Smiled and lead S.A. to the high tower. As soon as they were there.

"Wow, the mare in the moon looks beautiful up here"

Cadance Looked out over the railing and saw the whole town.

"I'd say the entire view looked pretty good"

S.A. Blushed a bit to have Cadance say that about his little house and neighborhood was gold to him.

"S.A. I would like to ask you a question"

Cadance looked at him in all seriousness. For a moment they were silent. cadance was about to open her mouth when the clock on the clock tower struck 10.

"Oh, No, its that late?"

the door opened and twi came through.

"WOW SHE LOOKS SO PRETTY! We need to go home Shining."

Cadance looked disappointed but still kept her usual smile.

the entire trip the only thing that was going though S.A.'s mind was

'What was the question?'

finally they got to their house and twi went in. Cadance was about to leave.

"Hey Cadance? what was you question?"

Cadance blushed and then answered.

"the question doesn't matter anymore just the answer"

and with that cadance kissed S.A.


End file.
